


In one kiss, you'll know all I haven't said

by middlemarch



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Domestic, Engagement, F/M, Post 6x02, Romance, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: He'd maxed out his credit card and now he couldn't bring himself to calculate how many shifts it would take to pay it off.
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	In one kiss, you'll know all I haven't said

The jeweler kept calling. 

Jonah couldn’t blame them, her really, since he’d gone to some trouble to find a Latina woman jeweler who was willing to listen to him ramble on for a solid fifteen minutes about Amy and what he thought the ring needed to represent, the words he wanted engraved, and how nearly-indestructible the ring needed to be, because even though she was climbing through the ranks, well, rocketing was more like it, Amy still was pretty hands-on at work and she had a weird distrust of the dishwasher and insisted on washing the glassware herself and she wouldn’t wear the rubber gloves Jonah brought home from Cloud 9 and then there was Parker, who was in some sort of phase where he banged things around with an impressive determination, roughly equivalent to Mateo trying to get Celine tickets or Glenn teaching them evangelical rock songs in the break room. Luz had listened to Jonah, taken notes on an actual yellow legal pad, and called to follow up, sharing a Google doc she’d made with three variations on the ring, one in titanium which he immediately nixed. Jonah picked the second one, waffled, then texted Luz three times before finally settling on it. He planned out which vest he’d wear when they went for a walk on the beach at sunset, how much he’d pay Emma to babysit Parker and not say a word and try the veggie-lovers pizza that would make Amy throw up her hands but feel like they weren’t doing the worst job, because bribing your kids to eat broccoli was widely agreed upon to be lawful good. He’d checked with Amy’s brother that not getting their father’s permission was okay because Jonah really felt it was inappropriate since she was an autonomous, grown woman but he didn’t want to be culturally insensitive. He’d imagined how she’d look the next morning, how they’d both look at her hand on top of the duvet, Amy quiet as the stone caught the light, the expression in her dark eyes when she turned to face him and pulled him to her for a very soft, very intense kiss that couldn’t go anywhere because it was 5:57 am and Parker would be up in roughly three minutes.

The jeweler kept calling. Jonah ignored the calls, thought about blocking her. He sent the balance that was owing and the calls spaced out. Luz messaged him _hope you’re okay, ring’s ready_ and he started to respond and stalled, looking at the overly bright screen until the three pulsing dots were behind his closed eyelids.

The jeweler kept calling. Jonah couldn’t figure out what to say, so he learned to turn his phone to silent with the lightest tap of his finger. _You’ll know where to find me_ , he’d said to Amy but it wasn’t something he could say to anyone else. There wasn’t anything to say to anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Pablo Neruda. It's what I imagine Jonah would have engraved in the ring.


End file.
